futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Super Soldiers
Super Soldiers are special soldiers that will be raised from a young age to kill. They would be created using an artificial womb, to avoid family conflicts, seeing how mothers grow strong bonds that make them naturally keep them safe, posing a problem. These soldiers will be slightly modified while in the embryonic stages, to improve some genetic features. They would be thought quickly, and by age four be given high physical training. The finest DNA would be used to avoid imperfections in their genes. Early life They would be given a schedule of school for 5 hours, play for 1 hour, and train past dark. Because there are no parents to wait for them at home, they could be trained, and in school all day. * By age 5, there vocabulary would be very well developed. * By 6, they'd begin to learn basic math and science. * By 7, they'd finish learning adding and subtracting, and begin multiplication/dividing, along with fractions as they enter 8. * Now, 8 years old, there training gets more intense, and the begin higher levels of science and math, and begin learning more history. This is around the time, they are made to pledge loyalty, and are made loyal to there side. * They begin algebra at 9, along with biology, and physics. Now there environment changes, as they begin to move round from place to place, to learn adaption. * From 10-13 they begin learning more advance material, as they continue to train around the world. * Now in their teens, 14 years old, they are ready for there first mission, as they are officially excepted in to the military. First Missions These super soldiers would be assigned at first, low risk missions. They would go on missions with the squads they were assigned at 7 and would normally carry out recon missions, or retrieval missions. Later uses The first few generations of these super soldiers would only be allowed to mate with one another, to observe if traits were inherited. These would be perhaps as well be used for military purpose. Trained in the same way (many times, their parents being the ones who train them). Even with kids, however, the first generation can still be used, for war. They would be made to retire by ages 55-60. Hybrids, and Pures Hybrids would later emerge after the third generation. This generation would be trained the same way, (assuming there parents allowed it) but would be allowed to choose a "Normal" human as a spouse. There children would be called hybrids. Mixtures of the 2 kinds. They would not all be the same. some would of only inherited some traits. Those who weren't born this way, would be called, "Pure Bloods", or just "Pures". Hybrids may become out casts, call muts, for there mixed blood. They would not be allowed in Olympic Competitions, fro there advance genetic traits, and would probably not receive the same respect from military figures, as there parents, for there human counterpart. Both Hybrids and Pures however, would suffer the same treatment from humans in the social world, with Pures being "Freaks", and Hybrids, being "Muts" Ultra-SoldierCategory:Evolution The ultimate evolution of the "super soldier", these Homo-Novus benefit from a full range of enhancements, rather then like earlier examples (the above super soldier) that were only slightly modified. All Utra-Soldiers have the standard Novi enhancements, as well a host of combat/survival enhancements that are designed to allow them to excel at their vocation. Category:Species Category:Bioengineering Category:Warfare Category:21st century Category:Ground force